villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diao Chan
Diao Chan is beautiful and seductive woman and a villain protagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Her adoptive father, Wang Yun, comes up with a plan to restore order the Han Dynasty of China, and remove the tyrannical Dong Zhuo from power. Under the instruction of her father, Diao Chan becomes engaged to the mighty Lu Bu. However, when Dong Zhuo meets Diao Chan, he becomes obsessed with her and orders Wang Yun to let him marry her. Lu Bu finds out about this and becomes enraged, resulting in him killing Dong Zhuo and marrying Diao Chan. Although Lu Bu's seduction was part of Diao Chan's plot to kill Dong Zhuo, she was portrayed as actually having deep feelings for Lu Bu and loves him as much as he loves her. Dong Zhuo deposed the ruling Emperor and empowered a new Emperor who he controlled. Dong Zhuo freely used and abused his power, unopposed by the ministers of the capital as they all feared him and his adopted son Lü Bu. Personality Diao Chan is characterized as a patient and affable woman, Her love and patience towards Lu Bu is genuine, it's seen in games however, That while not above manipulating others, She is otherwise helpful, She also redeem herself after saving Zhang Liao against the invaders forces and also willing to sacrifice herself for something good after all. Symbolism In terms the character and title symbolise rebirth and beauty, The hibiscus represent the confederate rose, That is given to someone who truly love representing her love towards Lu Bu. Gallery DiaoChan.jpg|Diao Chan in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Diao_Chan_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Diaochan_(ROTK13).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Diao.jpg|Diao Chan in Dynasty Warriors 8. Diaochan_(DW9).png|Diao Chan in Dynasty Warriors 9. Diaochan_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Diao Chan's civilian clothes. Diaochan_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Diao_Chan_-_1994TV(4).jpg|Diao Chan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). 6f7693b4621b11d9.jpg|Diao Chan in K.O.3an Guo. Diao_Chan_-_2010TV(3).jpg|Diao Chan in Three Kingdoms (2010). Trivia *Diao Chan is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. *In her more charitable portrayals, she is not proud of stringing Lu Bu along, but feels it was necessary to bring Dong Zhuo's tyranny to an end. *In the novel, it is unknown what happens to her after Lu Bu's demise while in the many portray of her in the Chinese TV series and movie, she was captured by Cao Cao and to be turned into his consort. However, Diao Chan commited suicide in front of Cao Cao by slicing her throat with a sword. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Video Game Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wrathful Category:Inconclusive Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Envious Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Servant of Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Suicidal Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Opportunists